hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Killua Zoldyck
Personality It said Hit is it mean as flirting him or really hitting him in the head? --Cococrash11 06:56, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Just commenting I hate him.... Of all the characters at HxH, I love Killua most. He's quite strong, a good bestfriend and a good comrade...=)juvie03 06:55, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Killua's... 158 cm!? Ack, I'm only 160something and he looks so tiny. :O Esperancia 12:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Clan Zoldyck clan has been mentioned once by Milluki (forgot the episode) when he was talking to his grandfather Zeno after freeing Killua. Quote Am I the only one who thinks that the quote chosen at the top is rather terrible? The top quote oughta be a sorta thesis statement of the characterand it should be based off of the MANGA version of the character since that is original version. It shouldn't be one of the biggest butcheries to his character in the 1999 version and one of the dumbest lines of all time. Sorry but it's true. I mean just look at this idiocy.. http://images.wikia.com/hunterxhunter/images/a/a1/Quotation1.png If an assassin is hired to kill someone, there's a good chance that person did something to deserve it. http://images.wikia.com/hunterxhunter/images/4/47/Quotation2.png Killua Zoldyck, to Anita The hell? No there isn't 1999 Killua. An assassin kills someone because someone PAYS them. Since when are assassins supposed to be the bringers of truth and justice? Maybe they did something to deserve getting assassinated but there's just as much chance they didn't do anything to deserve it. Maybe the person hiring is just a jerk who happens to have a lot of money. This is just one example of the 1999 version trying to add in it's own moral view to the story because they can't have a kid who was trained to murder in cold blood for money. Given that later in Greed Island Killua tells Goreniu how he's even WORSE than Gensuru the Bomber I see this quote as completely off on Killua's character. Now to find a better and more apporiate quote. Also please don't delete the photo of Killua's yo yo from the manga. I added it in for a reason. The design is different from the Greed Island OVA and the manga obviously came first. Not only that but I wrote in the combat section how Killua had a Hexagram on his yo yo BEFORE the Greed Island image was added in. It doesn't make any sense to say the yo yo has a hexagram and then show one with a pentagram. Either have both versions or have the version from the manga.16:42, April 4, 2012 (UTC)mrsticky005 : Chill out. You can change Killua's quote if you think the current one is "off" on his character. - Darkchylde 03:07, April 4, 2012 (UTC) : Ok sorry. BTW I'm Mr.Sticky005. I changed the quote. I was deciding between the one I picked : and when Killua tells Illumi he just wants to be friends with Gon. I picked the one where Killua : tells Gon about how he doesn't want to take up the family trade because I thnk that not only : does it sum up Killua's situation but it says quite a bit about his personality. : If anyone disagrees on the quote please tell me why. Also the translation used is from Viz. : Though I didn't include the bold emphasis on words. : I think I may add in more character quotes for other characters. : It's great. I only edited some wrong spelling and I deleted the source. I'll just put it in the references section. - Darkchylde 03:17, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok I said before that Killua has a hexagram on his yo yo and they changed it to a pentagram in Greed Island. Well while they DID change it. (The one he uses in Greed Island in the manga has a hexagram) I was just rereading Chapter 293 and he has another with a pentagram. Then I remembered Killua has TWO yo-yos. Trivia: Out of character moments in the animes. Just a little suggestion for Trivia: Someone on Crucnchyroll brought up an an out-of-character moment for Killua in the 2011 anime. In the Greed Island episodes, They made a running gag in the chibi end portions that Killua was perving over Gold Dust Girl. he doesn't do this in the manga or the 1999 anime, & in the 2011 anime when Gon asks him what card he wants to bring into the real world, he does not mention Gold Dust Girl. There was also a chibi segment durring the Yorknew episodes where he kissed Gon, which is also out-of-character. Godspeed Godspeed - Shown at the end of episode 118 (preview of 119) Should we change the photo for Godspeed now? Or just wait for a better screen shot in 119. If you guys wanna do it now I can remove the subs. - Smac919 (talk) 22:06, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :There is already a picture of Godspeed uploaded in the wiki. And we should wait for a better look on it when Episode 119 comes out. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 01:48,3/2/2014 Chapter 36/Illumi confronting Killua I have a bone to pick with a small section of the wiki article. Specifically, the section that says "Illumi, taken aback, denies his statement's plausibility and threatens to kill Gon if Killua lifts a finger against him. Thus, Killua forfeits." I reread chapter 36 (the citation) to double check, and unless my translation is wrong, the article is inaccurate. Illumi doesn't threaten to kill Gon if Killua fights back. Rather, Illumi threatens to kill Gon unless Killua fights back. ("If you don't confront me... your precious friend Gon will die.") Killua, intimidated by Illumi's strength (and as we find out later, being controlled by the needle), can't bring himself to fight his own brother. Even though it risks Gon's life, he surrenders the match. It's only then that Illumi reveals that he was lying about killing Gon at all, only wanting to "test" Killua. I assume that you need a certain amount of authority on the wiki to edit such an important article. Is there some way that someone can fix this? Thank you! Donteatacowman (talk) 11:56, May 22, 2014 (UTC) : You go ahead and edit it. After all, it's you who found that out. - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Possible trivia point: Killua's birthday Wondering if it'd be acceptable to add this as a trivia point: "Killua's birthday falls on Tanabata , a Japanese festival holiday centering around a folklore tale of star-crossed lovers. Killua and the character of Orihime share some similarities, and the beginning of the Tanabata myth also shares some themes with the beginning of Killua's character arc: *Both Killua and Orihime are employed by their fathers. *Both Killua and Orihime are unhappy in their lives and wish for connections with others that their work prevents. *Both Killua and Orihime eventually abandon their work entirely after meeting another person, which displeases their fathers. *Both Silva and Orihime's father allow their children to pursue their important bond, but expect that their children will return to their roles in time." Something like that, maybe. Would it be good to elaborate more on it? Like, Killua's work is assassination/Orihime's work is weaving, stuff like that. Olivemeister (talk) 05:16, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :That's actually an interesting trivia. I think we can add that to the trivia section, Olive. 14:08,10/21/2016 Provisionary quote Hiya, I replaced the main quote "Assassination—It's the family trade. We all take it up. My folks see me as an exceptional prospect. But I don't see that I should have to live up to their expectations" with the one you see now, "I'm so tired of '''killing...' I just want to be a kid. Hanging out, doing stuff with Gon. That's it." Though the former mentions Killua's family situation and the fact he does not want to become an assassin, I found it a little too impersonal. The latter has the advantage of showing notonly that he used to be an assassin, but also that he is sick of it (not just because he's going through a rebellious phase) and wishes to be "normal" and friends with Gon. The latter is also a crucial component of his character. What do you guys think? If you disagree, feel free to change it back, of course. --Martialmaniac (talk) 17:02, May 3, 2018 (UTC) : The first part of the old quote fits best on the Zoldyck Family article page, the new quote looks better. Killua following Gon is something relevant to his character and the new phrase covers that. --Gorgo616 (talk) 17:42, May 3, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks for your input! And adding quotes to non-character pages is something that could be discussed. Martialmaniac (talk) 18:58, May 3, 2018 (UTC) ::I don't mind the change of quotes, but I had thought Killua has a better, perhaps more meaningful quote that defines his character. But the current one will do for now. 01:57,5/4/2018 :::I agree, the problem is that for now I haven't found it! I'm keeping an eye out for them as I expand the Plot section, so hopefully I'll find a better one. Martialmaniac (talk) 12:05, May 4, 2018 (UTC) ::::How about extending that quote? Like ''"You're right... I'm not at all interested in being a Hunter. But there are '''other things' I want! ... I'm so tired of killing... I just want to be a kid. Hanging out, doing stuff with Gon. That's it." 02:43,5/5/2018 :::::I... don't like it very much, to be honest. I'm at chapter 125, and I may have found an alternative: ''"It's foolish to show your hand when the odds are against you. That's my dad's logic... I'm not an assassin anymore...!! '''I'm a Hunter!!'"''. Anyway, I'll keep looking. Martialmaniac (talk) 18:09, May 6, 2018 (UTC)